


A Late Birthday Gift is Better Than Nothing!

by Tsunamiii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, it wasnt that dubious but it took a little convincing from claude lmao, tagging this was hard for some reason lmao, this is gross nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: Claude wants his birthday gift and he wants it now! ( And he wants a better grade on his test, but that's beside the point! ) He's going to get what he wants one way or another.
Relationships: Cyril/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	A Late Birthday Gift is Better Than Nothing!

**Author's Note:**

> i made it abundantly clear that he's 18 in this but still - - all characters are 18+ !!!!!
> 
> ANYWAY this is an excuse to just write something with claude in it..............and byleth.........but yeah fdhkjbvfv ANYWAY 2X i really hope y'all enjoy it !!!! i only just started three houses so i hope the character representation is good ??? it's 5:30 in the morning and im tired as hell and can't edit this anymore - - i reread it like 20 times LMAO

There was a long, drawn-out sigh escaping past the professor’s lips - - It was almost as if the stress from throughout the day could be exhaled from his body in one, slow motion. Finally, a peaceful, quiet moment away from all of his duties...Maybe a relaxing evening at his desk, idly grading papers would be just the kind of thing he needed. Well, no, a warm bath with gently flickering candles and the aromatic scent of soap would be a lot better, but, he’d take what he could get at the moment.

“Yo, teach.” Came a familiar voice, shocking the young man from his slight daze. He’d just closed the doors to his classroom, unaware that he had company. Glancing toward his desk, he noticed Claude, legs crossed and leaning back on the solidly built table.

“Oh, God…” An exasperated reply was barely muttered as he didn’t even hide his exhaustion. “Good evening, Claude.” He was short and to the point, allowing his shoes to drag against the concrete floor. “You wouldn’t mind hopping down from there, would you? You’re going to mess up the test papers.”

There was a low chuckle. “No, no, don’t worry - - I’ve cleared them off and stuffed them in a drawer.” His mirth quickly turned to worry as he saw the almost cat-like scowl spread onto Byleth’s features. “Bu-but they’re all in order! Nothing to fret about!” The laugh that came this time was shaky, but it seemed to ease the tension.

Deciding to skip why his papers had been shoved into a drawer, the professor walked a little straighter, face softening considerably - - It was a habit when confronting his students. “Oh, before I forget - - Happy belated birthday. As you know I was sick and I regret not being able to come celebrate it with the others. How’s 18 treating you so far?” He’d been approaching closer before rounding the oak desk. Claude kept an eagle-eyed stare on Byleth, twisting his body around and shifting it so that his front was always facing the other man.

“Oh, you know - - Pretty well, actually. It’s nice to finally indulge in some things that weren’t possible before. Well, legally, that is! The newfound freedom is quite nice.”

Pursing his lips a little and not questioning him, the professor finally asked, “So, why’re you on my desk this late /and/ disturbing what little free time I have with your silly antics?” The darker male smirked a little, bringing up his fist in an attempt to hide it.

“I never thought you’d ask!” He announced, legs still crossed as he was almost eye-level with Byleth, if only a little taller because of the surface he was perched upon. “As you know, you neglected to get me a birthday gift! Aaaaaaaaaaand...Well, I’m pretty sure I bombed that test.” The professor’s eyebrows furrowed, a slightly deadpanned expression taking over. “So...I came by in hopes of getting a gift and getting a better grade! It’s a win-win situation, for sure.” There was another deep sigh from Byleth, fingers reaching up to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry, I keep forgetting to bring your gift to class - - And, no, I’m not changing your grade no matter how much you bother me.” Claude stuck out his bottom lip just a tad.

“And are you sure there’s no way I can convince you?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“But are you positively certain there’s not a single thing I can do.”

“Absolutely positive.”

“Okay, but ar--”

“For the love of God, yes, I’m sure, Claude!” The young man couldn’t help but snicker loudly, rocking back just a little and letting his feet rise up. Reaching forward, Byleth grabbed his knees and pulled them back to the desk. “Er - - Sorry, thought you were about to fall off.” He quickly let go and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at him. “Anyway, I’m really busy and--”

“Well, I figured you’d say that you wouldn’t change my grade AND I also guessed you wouldn’t have my present, sooooo...I can get my present and mayyyybe convince you to give me a few extra points.”

In response to that, a look of disbelief overtook Byleth, his left hand reaching out and curling upwards. “What did I just say? There’s no way you--” Taking his right foot, Claude gently planted it on the professor’s sternum, pushing against his chest and causing him to stumble back. The seat of his chair caught the backs of his knees, taking him down as he let out a loud ‘oof!’ 

“Just stay right there, teach.” Finally, the mischievous teen hopped off his perch, boots clicking loudly against the floor. Byleth’s heart was pounding in his ears, breath picking up as he stared straight up at his student. He felt like a cornered animal with some predator licking its chops above him.

“Th-this is highly - - Inappropriate beha-behavior, I’ll have you know! I strongly object--” He was cut off with a swift kiss. Impossibly soft lips locked with his as his eyes quickly increased in size. It lasted only a second with Claude pulling away completely, but planting his boots in between Byleth’s legs, spreading them.

“What were we just discussing? Oh, that’s right! My birthday - - It’s perfectly fine; after all, my age is not in question here. And we both know how good of a grade I need to make on this test anyway, so lemme show you just how easily I can make you change your mind.” That devilish little grin was quite the sight. “Let loose, teach, I know how stressed you are.” Byleth swallowed thickly, Adam’s apple bobbing visibly as he went to protest more. Another kiss quickly sucked the comment from his mouth, however. “Relax…” Came a lazy reply, Claude slowly kneeling in front of his professor; Each knee was planted on the floor, the other’s legs now on either side of his head.

“Highly...Inappropriate…” The protests turned softer. “Not - - Morally…” Claude was making quick work of the other’s pants, only popping the button open and zipping his fly down. There was a noticeable bulge in his underwear, rounding out like some kind of half-circle. “Completely...Unaccepta-- Nghn…” A warm palm sensually rubbed the outside of his bulge, getting him even more worked up. Claude swore he could feel Byleth’s heartbeat pounding in his shaft. “Sh-shoot…” He finally caved in, hips rolling up to cause more friction.

“There we go, teach.” Both hands moved up to tug his undergarments down, causing the man’s member to spring forth. There was already a dot of pre-cum resting at the tip, indicating just how pent up he was. “My, my, my - - Who would’ve known that you were...Blessed by the Gods, I’ll say.” Claude grabbed him by the base so he could straighten out the professor’s cock, getting a wonderful look at it before raising up on his knees and angling his head downwards, pink tongue slithering out and gathering up that dribble of pre. 

Byleth sucked in a quick breath, biting his bottom lip. His right elbow rested on the arm of his chair, head cocking to the side as his own fingers carded through his hair in an attempt to distract himself. It took everything in him to not thrust up just a little. “Oh, goodness...What am I doing…?” He questioned, trying hard to not reach down and grab Claude by those luscious locks of his.

The light teasing only lasted a moment, the younger man quickly slipping the head of Byleth’s member into his mouth. He gave a rough suck before letting it rest against his tongue. Leaning his head up, that eagle-eyed look was quickly settling onto the professor’s face causing his heart to skip a beat. “Do-don’t look at me like that.” He demanded, a soft moan escaping him soon after as Claude took in a little more of his cock. “Mmf...It does...Feel pr-pretty good, though…” A battle raged inside Byleth; the pleasure of having his dick sucked was fighting against the fact that doing something like this with his student was morally repugnant. He couldn’t help himself now, however, allowing his free hand to rest on the back of Claude’s head, forcing him down just a tad but still letting him go at his own pace. The light push caused the head of his member to gently slip into the other’s throat, a guttural gag sounding out as the unexpected action took Claude by surprise. The professor’s mind was fuzzy now, so he didn’t really pay the noise any attention, only reveling in the pleasure of feeling the slick walls of his esophagus squeezing at the head of his cock. “Oh, shi--Shit, Claude!” He jolted up, feeling about half of his length being engulfed in warm, wet goodness. The young man swallowed skillfully at what he had lodged in his throat, smirking as best as he could with his lips stretched around the smooth shaft.

Claude slowly pulled up, taking in a deep breath as saliva coated his pink lips and the first bits of Byleth’s member. “Damn, teach - - This is a lot better than I’d imagined...I know I haven’t convinced you yet, though.” And down he went, going back to where he’d swallowed and gently nudging himself down some more. It was slow and shaky at first, his throat expanding and ever so slightly getting used to having that large member snaking down it. Although he wanted to pull away, Claude didn’t, forcing more and more into his throat until his nose gently pressed under his professor’s stomach. In response to having his entire member swallowed up, Byleth held the back of Claude’s head down and rolled his hips upwards, choking out a loud moan and causing the young man to gag quite audibly, saliva sputtering from the corners of his mouth and dripping off his bottom lip. A few drops of it rolled down those smooth orbs under the professor’s cock as he finally released the skilled teen, allowing him to pull away completely with an obscene pop. He sucked in a long breath and coughed a few times. Not wanting the pleasure to end, Byleth’s right hand gently pumped up and down that now slick shaft with languid strokes. There was no precum in sight at that moment - - All of it had slipped down his student’s throat. “Da-damn…” Was all the both of them could mutter, the professor’s eyes closing, head rolling back as he slumped a little. He hadn’t released, but he was on the verge...Another minute and he’d been pumping a load into that eager mouth.

“I’m - - St-still...Not - - Not done.” God, he was going back? Slurping that sizeable member back into the warmth of his mouth, Claude decided to only work on the first half of his cock, bobbing his head up and down slowly. Each time he pulled up, his tongue ran along the underside of his professor’s dick, lips dragging along the smooth surface. There were a few times he took the entirety of it into his throat again in which Byleth couldn’t help but lean forward and cuss.

“I’m - - I’m - - Whew, God, I’m clo-close - - “ In response to that special little statement, Claude popped off, using the back of his hand to wipe away the saliva that connected his lips to the man’s throbbing and dripping cock.

A smirk spread across his face. “N-not yet, teach - - “ He rose up, leaning down to gently press a kiss to his nose. “I cleared the de-desk off for a reason.” And without any explaining, he quickly removed his pants, hips wiggling as they caught on his boots - - Those shoes weren’t going anywhere. No underwear, though...How classy, Claude. He hopped up onto the cold desk, shivering a little and spreading his legs wide for Byleth, showing off everything he had to offer. “Come over he-here and finish giving me my gi-gift,” he was still panting heavily. “There’s a special pl-place you can deposit it, after all.” 

And without any more words, Byleth stood up, stepped forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to lay down. “Hope you’re ready.” Came his husky reply, hands gripping behind Claude’s kneecaps and raising them up so that he was face to face with that succulent ass of his. The young man could feel all of his blood rushing to his head considering he was now basically upside down.

“Bon appetit.”

**Author's Note:**

> OOF i'll write the second chapter soon ?? dunno when - - i want to in the next week but it is thanksgiving soon and byleth's about to have a sweet, sweet meal LMAO anywayyyyyy follow me on twitter if you'd like @SplashyTsunami !!!! leave a comment if you want as well !!!


End file.
